Age of Darkness: Year One
by Radszilla
Summary: Harry Potter kidnapped at two. Nine years later, and Harry Potter is sent to Hogwarts. But he is different, and seems to know far more than an eleven year old should, and has powers that rival even Merlin. Super Harry! AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is taking the place of Alliance of Evil, mainly because no one is reading it. This story however is different, very different, and for once no crossovers except a few characters and items from 'The Merlin Effect'. by T.A. Barron, but nothing plot wise. I've been planning this for quite a while and believe now is the time to begin. Core of evil chapter will be out soon, for anyone reading that, but I've decided to pass some time by doing this. Hope you enjoy please read and review.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is for fun only, nothing belongs to me, except a few characters, and the plot. Some belongs to T.A. Barron as well.

Summary: Harry Potter kidnapped at the age of two. It's nine years later, and Harry Potter is sent to Hogwarts. But he is different, and seems to know far too much that an eleven year old should, and has powers that rival even Merlin. Super Harry! AU.

Age of Darkness: Year One

prologue

A woman unlike any other sat on her favorite throne chair. Red and gold her two favorite colors, the white skulls as armrests not diminishing the quality in the slightest. There was no light here, in the dark place of the world. A place that many did not ever get the privilege to see, and those who did, often didn't see anything else. This place was hidden in the farthest and least explored places of the world, the bottom of the ocean floor, enveloped in a never ending whirlpool, which most often than not kept unwanted peoples out. The woman was a queen, at least in this place, the glass palace on the ocean floor. She was around five foot 9, wore a very revealing red satin dress, and strapped to her waist was a small wand holder. Her hair was dark and long, Her name was Nimue and she was the most powerful sorceress to ever live. This woman was not the only person living in the 'Glass Palace' there were seven other occupants, although most of the time they kept to their own businesses. The second in command was an old man named Garlon who after many years had found his brothers hiding place and brought him to the 'Glass Palace.' Garlon was stout square-shouldered man. His face looked weathered and wrinkled, he wore a torn oilskin sleeveless shirt. The hair on his head was curly and blond, and his beard was in likeness. Garlon was brother to one of the most famous wizards of all time, Merlin, and like Merlin he too was extremely powerful, but he was slightly harder, less friendly. Merlin who after being rescued from the cave of despair, by Nimue and Garlon had returned with them under the seas, their age long since past. Merlin was almost the complete opposite of his brother, where as he was short and burly, Merlin was tall and frail, they thought differently as well and the only real noticeable similarity was the long beard the both had, although Garlon's was quite shorter. These three were the only ones in the 'Glass Palace that had not been to the surface in some few hundred years, they were also the only ones that did not carry last names. Terra Quake was another of the residents of the palace and was in charge of the earth element.

A little history of the 'Glass Palace' before we begin. The Glass Palace was created by the combined efforts the original elementals, they are no longer living, but they stopped the world from falling into impending shadow. History seemed to repeat itself, for shadow has always held a great heart for evil. When the original elementals died new ones came into power, and this continued for over five millenniums, they latest elementals were Clay Hitro, Yuri Inami, Omi Vols, Frieza Tomps, Sult Plu, Lords' Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin, and Nimue. They were the elementals of earth, shadow, water, ice, lightning, spirit, fire, time, wind, light, and dark. However like in the great battle against the shadow, the elementals split into two groups, the elements of lightning, spirit, fire, time, wind, light, and dark, and then the other group consisting of the elements of earth, shadow, water, and ice. The shadow elemental went bad, he had been corrupted by evil, and over time, the elementals shrunk in size. Much later after everyone thought the shadow elemental was dead he returned and brought back a demon from the ancient past, and gave it the body of a regular wizard, who due to the demon possessing him ended up going bad. Not just bad, but really bad, and thus began the second world war. Eventually Yuri was defeated, but not fully, his spirit still lingered and vowed revenge, before disappearing into the ether lands. Over time the elementals began losing their powers, Merlin and Nimue had helped the other four elementals build a magical school and they named it Hogwarts. Once created Merlin and Nimue went back to the Glass Palace awaiting when the new elementals would begin appearing. The other four elementals stayed above and taught at their created school, and they were best of friends. Time soon came however where they each fell in love, and had children, all except for Helga that is. Godric married Rowena, and Salazar ended up marrying a muggle by the name of Delia Arnold. Godric and Rowena ended up having four girls, one who ended up marrying one of the sons of Slytherin. Salazar and Delia had three children as well, two boys, they were twins, and a girl. It was around the time the twins were coming into adulthood that everything got distorted.

The twins, Salazar the 2nd, and Seth had just graduated school, not too long later a massive string of attacks on wizards and witches by muggles began. Salazar the 2nd ended up marrying Emily Woo, they had a young baby girl not long after, and Seth married Adrianna Gryffindor, who also had a young baby girl. Their father had been missing for quite a while, none of the children knew that the four founders had been elementals, Salazar, and the other three founders had went to visit Merlin and Nimue, who wanted him to marry them, he had accepted of course and went right down, in the time he was gone, many things happened. Salazar the 2nd and Seth had returned to Salazar the 2nd's home with the two infants after watching them. It was a girl's night and they had been told to take the kids and leave. When they got near to the house they saw that it was inflames and burnt corpses of their wives as well as their mother. Both of them had hunted down and uggles who had dared hurt their family and they both knew that the founders would be devastated. Something however snapped in Salazar the 2nd and he went mad, this is where history gets distorted. He went on a wild and rampant killing spree, killing all mud bloods, muggles, and anyone who even liked them. As the founders had disappeared most had believed them dead, and Salazar the 2nd was thinking the muggles had something to do with it. More killings began until the time came that Seth, not able to reprimand his brother's anger, hid his child with a muggle family, and went to confront his brother and the many followers he had picked up. The two fought each other and the battle was long and hard, eventually the three remaining children of Godric and Rowena also entered the battle. Two of the three were killed by Salazar the 2nd's followers, in rage the last remaining daughter cast an extremely deadly and dangerous curse, that wiped out the remaining followers of Slytherin. However the curse came at a price, and that price was her life, as she died, the sword of Gryffindor appeared. Seth then picked up the sword and offered one last chance of surrender. He took the killing curse shot at him as a no. Now this is the exact spot history doesn't get the details right. Salazar the 2nd and Seth were so alike in both voice and appearance, that no one could tell who was who. Salazar the 2nd ended up stabbing a dagger into the belly of Seth, and in his dying moments Seth cast a spell at his brother causing him to light up in brilliant gold. As soon as it was cast Salazar the 2nd knew that his life was cursed and would soon end. In anguish(still glowing) he took Gryffindor's sword off the ground and stabbed it into the heart of Seth. Realizing what had happened he let out a cry of anguish and vanished quickly, taking his daughter with him. Anyone who saw him leave thought it was Godric Gryffindor, for he was the only one who glowed godly in that way. When the people came across the body of Seth with Gryffindor's sword in his belly, they mistook him for Salazar the 2nd, the Dark Lord, and no one knew the truth. History became wrong and overtime knew Dark Lords rose, until we reach present day. The founders never returned to the surface after finding out what had happened and now that the world thought them dead they stayed securely in the Glass Palace.

Now back to the ones living in the Glass Palace, there is Nimue, Gorlon, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, the original Salazar Slytherin, and the youngest born only two years ago to Merlin and Nimue, Terra Quake. Terra had become the new earth elemental, and that was the beginning of the arrival of the new elementals. The four founders had lost theirs as well years earlier. A new Dark Lord had risen, one who called himself Lord Voldemort, he had been vanquished a few months earlier. It was the day of his vanquishing that two more elementals had appeared, the light and the lightning, the strange thing was that it appeared to be just one boy. One that they were assigning Gorlon to soon kidnap from his abusive household.

A/N: Next chapter is the kidnap, this was just a prologue and mainly for history, next chapter it gets a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.


	2. Kidnapping

A/N: Wow seven already. I'm honored. Thank you to all who reviewed and thanks for the advice, the next chapter is now out sooner, also a little twist that I doubt any of you saw coming. I just noticed in the last chapter I spelled Garlon Gorlon at the end, to keep away from confusion his name is Garlon. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is for fun only, nothing belongs to me, except a few characters, and the plot. Some belongs to T.A. Barron as well.

Age of Darkness: Year One

Kidnapping

Garlon was voted to be the one to pick up the boy. The boy who in time and training would become the leader of the elementals. They needed to get to him before something else happened, especially before he was abused beyond repair. Garlon appeared a little ways away from his destination which was Surrey, where the elemental was supposedly located. He had apparated right in front of a large group of muggles within a muggle shopping center. Now one needs to know a few things about Garlon, first and foremost he isn't exactly right in the head, second he cares nothing about laws and rules, and third he loves to confound the governments. The latter was something he had not been able to do since the last time he was above sea level, some few hundred years ago, after rescuing Merlin who had been trapped by the spirit of Yuri.

Garlon had appeared right in front of muggles it just so happens, and soon the wizarding government would come to check it out, except when they did he wouldn't be seen by the wizards and witches. No wizards or witches except for children would be able to see him, this did not include the muggles. The muggles stared stupidly at him, and as they were rubbing their eyes he vanished. The vanishing was done with an invisibility cloak, and he didn't actually move at all, he just stood their waiting for the fun to begin.

His fun happened a few minutes later when ministry officials appeared to find out what had happened. Thus it was that every muggle in the building watched as the ten ministry officials apparated into the building. The muggles watched in awe and confusion which soon turned to panic as a voice rang out.

"Attention all shoppers." The intercom speaker blared suddenly and started to produce static before continuing. "It appears strange cloaked figures have appeared out of nowhere into this shopping center. If any should see them run immediately for they are from a terrorist organization known as the MM. They are extremely dangerous if you wish to live run for your lives." The static returned and the intercom message continued. "Thank you shoppers we hope you enjoy your stay here at the Mentri's Shopping Center." It was Garlon who had intercepted the announcement and tweaked it to his own benefit. The minute the announcement ended pandemonium erupted.

The muggles terrified out of their minds began running, and there were over five hundred, probably more who had heard the message. They ran in all directions trying to escape. The ministry officials realized what was happening and cursed to themselves. Stunning spells were sent this way and that, and then some of the muggles started attacking them, half of the wizards were done and only around sixty muggles, some who were faking. Garlon decided to make his exit at this moment, and whistled innocently away, and chuckled to himself, as he heard one of the remaining ministry officials call for back up.

"Home? Yes, this is Auror force Z, we need backup! We're being attacked by raging mad muggles! Get backup here as soon as possi-" A clunk sound was heard as the fireplace the official had been calling was destroyed. The official had been knocked unconscious. Garlon continued chuckling as he went on his way to retrieve the elemental, his distraction made.

(Harry and Dudley.)

At number 4 Privet Drive, the young elemental in question was currently asleep in his cupboard under the stairs. His uncle had just finished his daily ritual of Harry teasing, and as he had finished his chores he was sent to bed. It was only six o'clock. Harry James Potter was the boys name, and he lived with his relatives the Dursleys. The Dursleys were an unruly and mean family. It was mainly Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle who was really bad. Harry had just unexplainably caused his uncle to appear on top of the roof after he had threatened to slit the little boys throat, it had just happened. Harry was only two and had no idea what, why, or how it happened. When Vernon returned he was and kept muttering about not having that kind in his family he then preceded to grab Harry and start beating him. He was thrown into the cupboard after that, and heard as his uncle took Dudley, the Dursley's son out for ice-cream. Harry had been asleep when the Dursleys returned hours later and as it was getting dark, he heard his cousin whine for something to eat. Harry was hardly ever fed, and when he was it was usually only a small scrap from the uneaten leftovers.

Harry rarely if ever spoke, and his cousin was the opposite, however his words were usually 'no.' or 'won't' or something along those lines. He had learned that speaking got him into trouble, so he didn't speak, he was safer that way, it was how he survived so long. It was in the dead of night that he heard the noise. Harry's first instinct was to stay in his cupboard and put his head under the ruined pillow he slept on. His second instinct was to go find out what was causing the noise, eventually his curiosity won him over and he stepped outside his cupboard.

Dudley had also went to bed, and smirked at the thought of his cousin, but frowned at why his 'daddy' would hurt him. He just couldn't understand it. His parents never did anything like that to him, so why his little cousin? He had these thoughts quite often, usually however his thoughts of food and gifts went over them. It was late that night when Dudley heard a muttered curse come from outside his door. Dudley being a brave big boy went to investigate.

(Garlon)

He was lucky it was so late, he didn't mean to arrive at that time, but he did and it worked out all the better. The ministry fools would be trying to sort out the mess for hours, maybe even days. It was too bad he didn't get a paper in the 'Glass Palace' tomorrow's edition would have made a good read. It was eight o'clock when he arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, he did not however put his plan in motion for quite a while.

It was a good thing Garlon had decided to wait, for if he hadn't he would probably have been caught by the members of the Order of the Phoenix who were stationed around he house. He waited two hours before hearing them being called in to help with the Mad Muggle Attack that was going on down in Mentri.

Garlon continued to watch the house, he didn't see any children, but he did see two muggles. One was extremely thin, and had a long neck, he thought she looked Giraffe like. The other was a large burly and extremely fat man, if anyone else lived in the house, he didn't see them. From what he had been told, the boy was supposed to be around the age of two, and it was a boy, not a girl. As the lights went out inside the house, he took out one of his favorite devices. This device was known as a Putter-outer. One by one each of the lights on Privet Drive went out. He waited another twenty minutes staring into the dark before finally making his move.

Garlon walked right up to the door, after checking to make sure none of muggle alarms he had heard about were on, he unlocked it with a wave of his hand, not even speaking. This alone would have earned one in the modern day wizarding world fame and fortune, and many would think he was some new savior, he may have not been an elemental, but even so, like all the other elementals and any related to them, he could do wandless, and wordless magic with ease. The door made a small clicking noise and unlocked, thankfully the muggles hadn't locked it any securer.

Garlon pushed open the door and stepped inside. The house was modernly normal, for a muggle anyways, and pictures were on the wall, showing baby pictures, but stranger enough no modern day pictures were up. Garlon had no idea what the kid looked like, he didn't even know the name, he would just kidnap the first kid he saw and hope that no more children lived in the house. As he moved around the house he stopped briefly for a little snack in the kitchen. 'Hey, what one does not know, can not hurt me.' he thought to himself before pulling out of the Dursleys fridge, the remains of a turkey, a half-gallon of milk, a slice of cake, and some croissants. He finished off the turkey, almost all of the half-gallon of milk, the slice of cake, and stuck the croissants in his pocket to snack on later. Living on the bottom of the ocean floor limited the food that was available. He went back over to the fridge and threw caution to the wind. He took out a large sack and then carefully begun shrinking the items in the fridge, cupboards, and freezer. By the time he was done, the only thing that was left in the Dursley's home was a jar of cranberry jam. The only reason that wasn't taken was because he and Merlin were allergic to cranberries. It was getting the food that caused the two children to wake up.

Garlon licked his lips, and then slung the sack over his shoulders, before leaving the kitchen he snatched up what was left of the milk and finished it off in one large gulp. He turned around only to discover a rather fat two year old staring at him and looking like he was about to cry. 'Shoot!' Garlon thought to himself. He tried to remember what his brother had done to quiet kids, and stop them from crying. If he was discovered, it would be much harder to grab the elemental.

"Uh.. Look kid, don't cry. I won't hurt you." Then he added quietly under his breath, "unless I'm forced to." The fat little kid heard and began to cry, loudly. Garlon quickly cast a silencing charm on the kid and listened to see if anyone woke up. No one did. He sighed a huge sigh of relief. The kid noticing that he was bawling and no noise was coming out, waddled angrily over to Garlon and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Garlon hollered, as the kid preceded to bite him. The kid might not have woken up his parents, but Garlon might have himself.

"You little." Garlon said threateningly. He grabbed hold of the kid who tried to squirm free and turned around remembering to grab the sack only to see another kid standing behind him, eating his hard earned croissants.

"What the?" Garlon exclaimed. "There's two of them? Which one's the elemental?" He asked himself. Trying not to wince as the boy he had in his arms bit him.

The little boy, had walked into the room and seen his cousin and another man talking. Harry watched for a few moments before noticing the sack and seeing the food inside. Harry had not eaten in about four days and was starving he went over to the sack on the floor and pulled out the croissants and began munching. He was totally oblivious to the fact of what was happening between the strange man and Dudley that he didn't notice as the man turned around and looked at him. If the man wouldn't have spoken, Harry would probably have forgot all about the strange man and his cousin, but as soon as he heard the voice he looked up to see the short man with the curly grey beard look at him. Harry began to get scared and became frightened of the man.

Garlon watched as the other kid was about to start crying. Cursing his luck he managed to say through gritted teeth. "Uh… It's not what it looks like. I'm your friend. I won't hurt you." This didn't have the same affect as it did on the other kid, he that was still gnawing on his arm. This kid looked at him, not sure if he was lying or telling the truth. The kid in his arm bit him really hard and Garlon let out a small curse which didn't go unnoticed by the boy. The curse had caused him to start crying, and Garlon winced as he heard the voice of one of the occupants of the household.

"BOY! If you don't shut your freakish trap, I'll shut it for you!" The angry voice of Vernon Dursley rang throughout the house. The boy stopped crying immediately, and sniffed once loudly before becoming completely silent.

Garlon cursed his luck that there would be two small boys in the household, and finally realized, that he would be doing the both of them a favor taking them away from the place. Making his mind up quickly, he beckoned the boy on the floor to grab his hand. The boy hesitantly came over and grabbed it, apparently thinking he could be trusted. Garlon grabbed the sack of food and drinks, and with the two boys in each of his hands portkeyed to the Glass Palace.

A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? Next chapter will be the Dursleys and the wizarding world's reactions and responses to the kidnaps. Hope you enjoyed please read and review.


	3. Day After pt 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long, it will be very rare that I update Monday-Thursday, so if I don't, don't be discouraged because on Friday-Sunday I'll update another chapter, usually at least two, maybe more. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read and thank you greatly. I'm not going to go into reviewer responses because I've heard that stories sometimes get pulled, so sorry. A yahoo group will be up sometime in the next month or so for this story. This is just to tide you over until the weekend. Hope you enjoy and continue reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is for fun only, nothing belongs to me, except a few characters, and the plot. Some belongs to T.A. Barron as well.

Age of Darkness: Year One

Day After

The morning after the kidnapping of young Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up at their normal times and got ready for a normal day. Vernon Dursley woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and decided to skip breakfast for once, as he was already running a bit late. Mrs. Dursley didn't eat breakfast either, mainly for the fact that she was too busy cleaning to notice. If the Dursley's had decided to eat breakfast, they would have discovered that they had been robbed of all edible items except for the cranberry jam. But as luck has it, they didn't and it wasn't until around eleven that either of the Dursley's realized something was wrong. The two Dursley's had noticed that Dudley had not woken up yet, and decided to let him sleep some more. They totally forgot about the other child that was, or should I say, wasn't in the household. Mr. Dursley went to his work at Grunnings, and Mrs. Dursley spent the early morning cleaning and spying on her neighbors.

Petunia Dursley was spying on her new neighbor Mrs. Figgs, with uttermost distaste. Mrs. Figg was an elderly old woman who had moved into Privet Drive only a few weeks earlier. For some reason the old lady had an extreme affinity for felines, and she had way too many, more than anyone sensible ever should. She had a thought that she might make a good babysitter for her nephew.

Her nephew! She had totally forgotten about the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. She was furious that he had dared to oversleep and went to his cupboard and knocked rather hard on the door.

"Get up! Get up! We didn't take you in after your parents died just so you could sleep all day. If you're going to live here then you need to contribute. So get up!" Petunia Dursley screeched at the cupboard under the stairs.

Mrs. Dursley was surprised to discover that the usual and soft sound of 'Yes Ant Tunia.' did not speak back to her. She got angry and said the one thing she knew her nephew would answer to. "Get up now boy, or Vernon will hear about this!' Mrs. Dursley waited a moment or so, before ripping open the cupboard, she was surprised to see it was empty. She quickly shut it and began muttering to herself. 'Where is the boy, did he? No he couldn't have, even if he did, where would he? Maybe I overlooked him somewhere else. Yes that was it.' And so Mrs. Dursley with that firmly in mind walked away from the empty cupboard to get lunch ready for Vernon.

(Nezu/Mior )

As some may or may not know, the world is divided at the present in three major categories. The categories are muggles(the name wizards call non-magic folk), wizards, and of course what all humans call animals, however there real group name is known to only a select few. Recently a war broke out in the wizarding world against Voldemort. The most powerful wizard of the age defeated by a mere baby. It was not long only about a month afterwards that another minor Dark Lord who said his given name was Nezu Proditor, who his few followers called Lord Mior entered the stage. Mior was nowhere near as powerful as the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald Lord Voldemort, yet he was just as ruthless, maybe even more so. Lord Mior at the current time only had two followers, very disappointing for any evil wannabe. Despite having only two followers, his two followers were equivalent to four of the former Dark Lords' 'inner circle'. Easily some of the most powerful wizards of their age, however recently they had been thrown into an insane asylum and were incapacitated at the moment. But they had left a child, one who could easily be trained to follow him, and the parents were only temporarily incapacitated, in ten to fifteen years they would awaken again. It was a security measure Lord Mior had placed on them, and although it was bad at the loss of his followers, the child was twice as strong as the parents, and already beginning to learn to serve, Lord Mior decided to make the little child his apprentice. Lord Mior had once gone to Hogwarts, funny enough he had once served Voldemort, but no longer, it was his turn to make history.

One may wonder why one would give him the title of a Dark Lord, yet if they ever met him they would learn why, despite looks and beliefs, that Lord Mior was as Dark as any Lord could ever be, albeit one no one knew about, but Dark just the same. Voldemort although he waged war on the wizarding world, Lord Mior preferred secrecy, or at least he did. He would soon be entering into the open, and when he did it would rock the world, wizarding and muggle alike.

(Dursleys)

Vernon Dursley had just gotten home after a long day at work, unfortunately he had had to cancel lunch, due to a very important client. He hadn't talked to his wife except to tell her he wasn't going to be home until later. Mr. Dursley stepped out of his car and sighed wistfully thinking of a nice home cooked meal, and a hot bath after a long days work. If Mr. Dursley had paid more attention he would have realized something was amiss.

Although he did not see it, many things he would not like were going around oblivious to him. If it wasn't the owls, flying in the daytime, or the weirdoes on the street which he assumed were 'his' kind, then it was the return of the tabby cat on the wall, or possibly the couple who kept walking back and forth in front of his house, almost protecting it. It should have also been obvious from the fact a strange red and gold bird was perched on the windowsill by the living room. The most noticeable should have been the fact he heard to tantrums from his son or didn't see his nephew working on the yard like he was supposed. Any of these would have sent his mind reeling and having knowledge of something amiss, but he noticed nothing.

On his way to the door he quickly scooped up the paper lying on the walkway. The front headlines, if Mr. Dursley would have taken the time to stop and read it said

'Terrorist Attack on the Mentri Shopping Center, hundreds lose memory and terrorists still at large'

_Late yesterday afternoon at the Mentri Shopping Center, hundreds upon hundreds of people were involved in a terrorist attack. But was this a terrorist attack or an elaborate hoax, or possibly even the testing of a new chemical weapon? Dan Sterling is on the case. Yesterday late afternoon around ten o'clock an hour before closing mass Hysteria broke out at the now infamous Mentri Shopping Center. _

_Many of the shoppers were going about their daily business when over a hundred eye witnesses said a man appeared out of thin air. Now most of the people who actually saw this happened seemed to have lost any recollection of this event, aside from the fact they remember the announcement that was said over the intercom. The voice over the intercom seemed to be beginning something about a new savings when it turned into something else entirely. The voice, which peculiar enough was a recording then split into a warning of a terrorist attack from the MM, and that they were highly dangerous. Moments after the recording switched off and people began appearing in strange robes out of nowhere. They began firing what eyewitnesses and the law enforcement say are a new type of stunning gun. Once the people appeared the average everyday citizens began attacking the 'terrorists' and it seemed they were winning until more kept appearing out of nowhere, the battle continued to rage on for hours, before our eyewitness decided to escape with his bounty before he was attacked as well. His bounty was a video recording of the whole incident, which will be played for everyone later this afternoon on the television. Was this really a terrorist attack or part of some huge conspiracy?_

_My son's family was at the mall at the time and although they didn't participate in the escapade that went on, my son's youngest son about twelve found something that one of the 'terrorists' dropped. It was a magazine, a very peculiar magazine called the 'Quibbler'. This magazine went on and on about Crumpled Horned Snarkacks, or something around those lines, a conspiracy in the ministry, which they called Ministry of Magic. Strange that the name of the terrorist group was named the MM. Coincidence I think not. The magazine went on to talk about werewolves, famous or not-really dead wizards and witches, the supposed hiding spots of Lord Volwart, and much more. At first glance it appears to be a fun children's magazine, but is it? Could their possibly be werewolves, wizards, witches, Crumpled Horned Snarkacks, Lord Volwart, and a Ministry of Magic? Anything is possible, could the Ministry of Magic be a terrorist group that creates magical spells and enchantments to take the world by surprise? This reporter thinks there's more to this than meets the eye, I know I for one will be watching more carefully for new developments in this outstanding story._

Mr. Dursley didn't take the time to do any of these things however and noticed nothing, so when he got up to the door and was ushered in to his own house by a man he had never met before in his life, in orange robes, a long white beard, and half-mooned spectacles, his wife slightly behind and looking fearful and teary eyed, he didn't know what to think. He entered his own house awkwardly, looked at the bearded man and looked to Petunia worriedly.

"Mr. Dursley?" The man said in a rich, but somewhat saddened voice, which Mr. Dursley would half bet 200 pounds that it was normally cheerful.

"Yes?" Mr. Dursley asked nervously. He rubbed his two beefy hands together and felt them beginning to sweat. Only people he should be nervous and worried around made him do this.

"Mr. Dursley, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

A/N: Leaving it off here, next chapter will be out soon and if anyone ever figures out who Lord Mior is and why Mior, e-mail me, don't say in the reviews, a chapter and possibly a character will be dedicated to you. Lord Mior has a big role to play for the series. Hope you enjoyed please read and review.


	4. Day After pt 2

A/N: Sorry didn't get another chapter out last week, I'm making up for that by doing three this week. This is part two of the last one, and a brief summary of major events that have happened since, at the end of this it is the year Harry will start school if found, and after this we go to Harry once as a youngster, then five years later and finally up to right before the letter to Hogwarts. I want to get into the action, romance, and mystery. This chapter also has a twist one of which I'm almost positive has not been done before. Also voting for Harry's and Terra's house starts this chapter. Next chapter one more will be up to vote for. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Next chapter I'll answer ant answerable questions. Hope you enjoy please read and review

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is for fun only, nothing belongs to me, except a few characters, and the plot. Some belongs to T.A. Barron as well.

Age of Darkness: Year One

Day After pt 2

"Mr. Dursley?" The man said in a rich, but somewhat saddened voice, which Mr. Dursley would half bet 200 pounds that it was normally cheerful.

"Yes?" Mr. Dursley asked nervously. He rubbed his two beefy hands together and felt them beginning to sweat. Only people he should be nervous and worried around made him do this.

"Mr. Dursley, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Albus watched the expression on the face of the man and realized he didn't realize anything. He watched as Petunia wiping her eyes went over and whispered something in Vernon's ear. Vernon's face seemed to change in a second, it started turning red with a slight tint of purple and he stepped closer to the man anger etched in his facial expressions and before his frantic wife could say one more thing the man exploded.

"YOU! You're the cause of the dratted boy! You're one of them freaks. Well I won't take it! We said we would watch over the boy, but no longer you can take the worthless freak back with you! Now get OUT of my house!" Vernon hollered at Albus.

Albus sighed outwardly, but inwardly was beginning to fume, so this was what it was like here, Harry was treated as a worthless freak? If it weren't for the blood protection, and the minor fact that Harry Potter had vanished, he would have taken him away from there at that very moment. However some things are not to happen.

"Mr. Dursley, surely we can be calm and reasonable men about the reason I-" Albus's calm voice was caught off as the man started hollering again.

"Calm! You want me calm! You just come barging in here like you own the place, you leave the boy with me, and you want calm! I'll show you calm, as Vernon rushed at Albus fists swinging, almost hitting the black beetle that neerly got in his way. Albus just stood there, watching as Mr. Dursley fell to the ground unconscious. Albus sighed once more and thought that today would be a long day. Too long for him and his good friend and Potions Master Severus Snape.

(Severus)

"Mr. Dursley, do you promise not to attack me again?" Vernon awoke with a splitting pain in his head and hearing voices. He had just had the strangest dream, a freak had just entered his house, and was telling him to be calm! Then he was hit by something and there he was, now awake from his dream, no his nightmare. He briefly noticed he was lying on the floor, and tried to get up to realize he was paralyzed. He could move his body, beginning to panic he opened his eyes and almost immediately wished he had not.

Standing above him was the reason he should fear wizards. A very tall man with a sallow or almost pale complexion, long, hooked nose, greasy black hair that went to his shoulders stared back at him a sneer on his face. He wore long billowing black robes, and the worst of all, his eyes were black. Not a warm loving type of black, or even a normal black, but cold and empty, seeming to peer into the deepest and most treacherous times of your past, into your very soul. Mr. Dursley thought he heard a whisper of some nonsense word, _Levicorpus_.

Before Mr. Dursley knew what was happening he was carelessly picked up by the ankle by an invisible force, which brought him closer to the tall pale, almost vampire like man, albeit upside down. As he was brought face to face, he could feel the breath of the other man on him as he spoke.

"Muggle." The man said the word with venom, spraying Mr. Dursley with spit. "You would do well not to threaten the most powerful wizard of our time. Trust me, if you so much as glare at him, you'll wish you hadn't. I know many ways to punish one such as yourself. All it would take is a flick of the wand, or even worse a flask of unimaginable liquid forced down your throat. The outcomes are endless, of that I assure you." The man sneered at Mr. Dursley again and this was said with such intense hate and malice, that Mr. Dursley realized that it was time to shut up and listen.

"Well, now that your up, I have a few things I need to go over with you, if you would be so kind as to take a seat?" Albus said voice still depressed, but slightly more cheerful. Mr. Dursley gave a fleeting glance of pleading at the old man and a moment later Albus realized what he was trying to do.

"Ah, of course. Severus, would you care to let Mr. Dursley down?" Albus asked the tall pale man whose name was now known as Severus.

"Yes, Albus." Wordlessly with a wave of his wand Mr. Dursley fell to the ground hard. Petunia shrieked and walked over to Vernon before glaring hatefully at Severus. When she looked however, something seemed to light up in her head and she fearfully backed away, watching from afar as Vernon picked himself off the ground glaring hatefully at Severus, and quickly averted when the empty eyes did the same to him.

"Now Mr. Dursley, I would like you to be able to keep your temper at a minimum until after I explain who I am and why I'm here. Care for a lemon drop?" Albus asked the terrified muggle, who looked at him like he was senile before slowly nodding his head yes. "Good. Now as said before my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The man next to me is the Potions Professor, Professor Snape. Don't mind him, he doesn't really like muggles, especially when they threaten me." Albus continued to chat cheerfully, yet Mr. Dursley felt that whatever the reason they were here for, was not for pleasantries, most of what was said went over his head. Key word most.

"Moogle?" Mr. Dursley asked nervously.

"Muggle." Corrected Albus. "A muggle is a non-magic folk, which is wizards and witches name for people like yourself."

"I can think of a few other names we'd call you as well." Severus Snape said icily.

"Uh, yes. Well, as you're here and I don't want to be a bad guest, would you care for something to drink or possibly a snack?" Mr. Dursley said which translated meant 'Since you barged into my house without warning, and have powers I do not, and the fact I don't want to be turned into anything unnatural here's a peace offering.'

"I'll pass." Severus said coldly. The man was beginning to get on Mr. Dursley's nerves, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll take a glass of water if you please." Albus said and watched as Petunia hurried away to get drinks. She returned later and handed the glass of water to Albus. Albus took the glance with a thanks before taking out a lemon drop and dropping it into the glass, much to disgust of Mr. Dursley.

"Right. So, would you mind telling me the real reason you are here?" Mr. Dursley asked or more like pleaded before mumbling under his breath, "so you can leave".

"I suppose you're right. Would you mind grabbing Harry and Dudley?"

"Why?" Mr. Dursley asked confused, why Dudley?

"If the Headmaster tells you to do something you do it. No questions asked. Understand?" Severus told the quaking muggle.

"S-sure." Mr. Dursley managed to squeak out, before heading upstairs to get Dudley. On his way up, he finally realized that he would have to get the 'boy' from the cupboard, they shouldn't see that, or he'd be in big trouble.

Mr. Dursley got to his son's door and knocked, loudly. He was extremely surprised when there was no answer, he knocked again, louder. Still nothing, he finally opened the door to yell at Dudley, only to discover no Dudley.

Mr. Dursley although not the brightest, but he could definitely plot, in all actuality he was very cunning, if he had gone to Hogwarts he would have been placed into Slytherin without hesitation. As soon as he realized Dudley wasn't there he put two and two together. If Dudley was gone, people from the 'boy's' school in his house, and a sad Petunia, he realized Potter must be gone as well. The better Mr. Dursley thought, now he wouldn't have to worry about the sniveling brat. He may have been frightened of the wizards, but he'd be damned if they took him without a fight, hopefully it wouldn't resort to that.

Mr. Dursley was angry, who would dare take his son from him? But in a way he was also happy, no more freaks, he could live a normal happy life away from the abnormalities of the world. Dudley was gone, so was Potter, perhaps now was the break he had been looking for. He had long dismissed the atrocities of magic, yet he remembered some, including that of apparating. The time had come, it was time to escape, escape before it was no longer possible.

(Albus)

Albus waited patiently and sipped his drink that Petunia had brought him. Mr. Dursley was taking far longer than he should be, and the whole time he had been in the house he had seen no sign of another child living with them. It didn't encourage him and something about the man sent warning signals in his mind, like he had seen him before, then again he was old and any of the times he had gone into muggle towns and villages could have been when he had been seen. Something about the man reminded him of someone, perhaps related to someone he knew. He shook it off as Petunia came back in the room, finally no longer teary eyed. Albus gave Severus a quick glance and a wink, causing the man to stop looking at her and blush profusely. It was no secret that Severus had had a crush on Lily's sister. She didn't attend Hogwarts, yet she was slightly magical, yet that potential never fully realized. She had decided not to go, and in a way she was better off for it. Severus and Petunia had hit it off almost right away when they first met, surprising quite a few people. Unfortunately nothing ever happened between the two because after they had finally decided to go on a date her parents had been killed. She closed herself off completely from the wizarding world after that. In her pain she somehow met Vernon and eventually they married, whether it was true love, Albus thought highly doubtful.

Albus was still busy brooding on the past trying to remember where he had seen a resemblance to Mr. Dursley when a small weak voice penetrated his thoughts.

"S-Severus?" Petunia asked the vampire-like professor. Severus said nothing and seemed to look at the ground. Albus took note that this was probably one of the only times Severus seemed unguarded.

"Petunia, call me Professor Snape. After all you said you wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world." Severus then lowered his head and whispered mainly to himself "or me."

"Severus. I-"

"It's Professor Snape to you." Severus snapped at her. Causing her to become teary eyed again.

"Severus I'm so sorry." Petunia whispered.

"That sorry is too late. Now you already heard that we believe your _son_ was kidnapped along with Potter, but what we don't know is why. The how, however is quite simple. Albus will take over from here." Severus said as Dumbledore looked on questioningly. Something must have happened between the two that he was unaware of. He shook it off again and began to speak.

"The kidnapper, for yes it was only one, was definitely of the magical kind, and we believe the fiasco over at the Mentri shopping district was the cause. I know you heard about that, but what you nor we knew was that it was the work of the kidnapper. Remus ended up detecting the unfamiliar scent at the shopping center and after I give him this half eaten piece of turkey, which as you know is the last of your food. Then afterwards we'll be able to figure out who kidnapped them. I know your feeling dreadful about this, but it's time to put the past aside, we'll have your son back to you eventually. Now a few more thin-" Albus suddenly cut off in mid speech. He felt a wave of extremely powerful magic occur from upstairs, before it vanished ans broke through the wards surrounding the house.

"Albus. Did you feel that?" Severus asked the Headmaster softly.

"Yes. You felt it too?" Albus asked questioningly at Severus. Severus nodded in reply.

"I felt something as well." Petunia said nervously.

"Really?" Albus asked surprised. "This is unexpected. It appears someone just broke through the wards surrounding your house."

"Broke through? You mean one of them Death Eaters are here? Or the kidnapper has returned? How could someone break in, I thought you said we were well protected here?" Petunia said becoming hysterical.

"That is normally the case, however this breaking of the wards came not from the outside, but from within. Someone just apparated out of the house, and I have a feeling I know who."

"Who? Could Vernon be hurt?" Petunia asked, sounding almost wistful,

"If it is who I believe it was, then I doubt it. Now come sit here, I need to discuss to you what you are to do now, and the cautions we must take. For the time being you shall stay at Hogwarts, if this was a Death Eater kidnapping then you'll be in danger for just being related to the boy who downfallen their master. If it wasn't a Death Eater, then Hogwarts will still be the safest place for you to go. For whomever just broke out is extremely powerful, and could easily come after you. No I believe it is best if you stay at Hogwarts." Albus said solemnly, although he had to admit he was surprised he didn't think she would agree.

"Very well. But who do you think it is that just broke the wards?" Petunia asked Albus.

"If I'm not mistaken, although I shall check, if I'm not wrong then the person who broke the wards is a wizard and one that you know."

"Who?"

"Your very own husband Vernon Dursley." Albus said gravely. Petunia looked at him in shock.

(Daily Prophet)

A small beetles with an outline of specks surrounding its eyes flew into the thirty-fourth window of the Daily Prophet building. A flash of light and suddenly where the beetle was, was now a blond curly haired woman with large jeweled(fake) spectacles, and a crocodile skinned handbag. She had large almost mannish hands, fingernails painted red, and ready at a moments notice a quick quill pen ready to write trash about people. This woman was one of the Daily Prophet's best journalists, and she had just discovered the story of a life time. She began writing, and wrote for a very long time, before finally having everything edited and almost complete. She handed in her writings to her editor, and was raised quite a substantial amount, her pay had been enlarged, her story selection was better, and she got the perks for being the best journalist. She went to bed happy and smirking, thinking of how she had once again extracted information under Dumbledore's nose.

(Hogwarts)

Early the next morning the daily prophet was sent throughout the wizarding world, Albus Dumbledore was currently in his study looking over teacher resumes, when the owl swooped in. He paid for it and cast it aside, he would read it later. Petunia had come with him and Severus back to Hogwarts and was currently staying in the den room right next to Severus's as it being the only open room. He hoped whatever happened in the past would be able to become resolved by doing this. Perhaps she could learn to comfort and be comforted, it was something the both of them needed. Albus had called the Order together right away after the incidents of last night and currently their best lead was Vernon Dursley. Although Remus was almost positive that it wasn't him, he was their best lead and also powerful enough to being looked for anyway. Albus continued checking over the paperwork and finally finishing heading down for breakfast. Thus it was he never saw the headlines of the Daily Prophet in shining red and silver letters in very large font,

"THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED KIDNAPPED!"

(through the years)

Not long after this news was spread the Death Eaters who had escaped went on one last raid and still not being caught caused the deaths of over a hundred muggles and twelve wizards and witches. Also during this who escapade, the Longbottom family mainly Frank and Alice who had been tortured into insanity, disappeared, sometime later their one and only son Neville also disappeared and the Grandmother was found dead at her house. As time went on The Weasley family's only daughter vanished without a trace, as well as the Zabini's one and only son. The former muggle, now most wanted wizard Vernon Dursley who it had been discovered was actually descended from the former Dark Lord Grindelwald had been see only twice and each time someone ended up dead, no one had seen him since however. The mass murderer Sirius Black also escaped Azkaban Prison from which he was being held, and was now the wizarding world's number one most wanted with Vernon Grindelwald tied with him. More deaths continued happening and the culprit had yet to be caught, the Order of the Phoenix had finally given up on searching for Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley and it looked like a new war was just beginning, although they had no idea who it was this time. Severus Snape and Petunia Evans ended up looking pass the past and starting over, they were currently married and had two daughters. Petunia had been taught under the supervision of Severus and was now an adept potions maker, as well as the Muggle Studies professor. Time went on and eventually the boy-who-lived passed into that of only history believed to be forever dead. Soon everyone would learn otherwise.

A/N: Any questions next chapter is when I answer them. Please vote as well, this story can have Harry in any house, although I have a slightly different idea for each. Hope you enjoyed please continue to read and review, thanks.


	5. New Home

A/N: Here's another chapter, there will probably be another one up Thursday and then Saturday. A lot of the story will switch off between chiropractors, but when Harry gets older it will mainly be centered around him. Only one person has voted so far for a house, and only for Harry, keep voting. I still need houses for Terra and Dudley, as well as Harry, each outcome will affect the story in a slightly different way plus next chapter one or two others will need to be decided as well. The dialogue between Harry, Terra, and Dudley is all in child language. Thanks for reading and reviewing all questions are at the bottom, and please continue to read and review. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is for fun only, nothing belongs to me, except a few characters, and the plot. Some belongs to T.A. Barron as well.

Age of Darkness: Year One

Chapter 5: New Home

Garlon heaved a huge sigh of relief as he saw the familiar surroundings of the Glass Palace. The one boy had quit biting him, and was looking at the palace in awe, the other little boy was just standing, trying hard not to look around or meet eye contact with his kidnapper. 'The things I do for family.' Garlon thought watching the two children. It was then he realized something. He realized that his brother would chew him out for endangering the life of a spectator, although which one was the spectator he did not know. He could no longer release either of them, even if he wanted to. They had seen the Glass Palace as well as Garlon, they would not be able to leave until they were either trustworthy or a member of the household. You could be a member of the household and not be trustworthy, as was seen in the battle of the Elementals. He looked at the kids again the somewhat fat one seeming to glare at him angrily. 'He won't be fat for long.' Garlon thought to himself as he raised his hand and told the two kids to follow him.

The two kids followed behind him warily until Garlon stopped at the room Terra was in.

"Terra this is your uncle Garlon, I'm coming in." Garlon told his niece, who was still quite young and despite that was already pretty intelligent. Terra however was an elemental, and like almost all elementals, they learned quick. She could speak a little bit, but not too much, the main thing though was she understood what was being said to her, even if she couldn't always answer back.

"Okay, Uncle Garlo.' A small feminine voice said from behind the door. Garlon cursed inwardly at the name, before stepping into the room the two boys in tow.

"Terra, these two shall be staying at the palace from now on, get them introduced. In the meantime I need to go speak with your father. Excuse me." Garlon said heading out the door and stopping halfway out. "Have fun and behave." Then with a slight pop, he was gone, causing both of the two little boys to stare in confusion and awe.

(meeting Terra)

Harry Potter as was the boys name, looked around fearfully as the strange man brought them to the unique place. He looked around in awe of the surroundings, and his eyes took special notice on the Lion and Snake painted upon the walls. The Lion was gold and very big, it had bristling furry hair and had its mouth open in a never ending roar. The snake, very large and eyes of golden yellow was at least fifty feet long, if not more. Its skin looked hard and bumpy, like the lion its mouth two was open showing the teeth and two monstrous fangs. It was coiled around the lion in a position and ready to strike. Harry for an unknown reason seemed to pity the snake, as well as the lion, but to a different extent. The snake reminded him of himself, why though he did not know.

He took a cautious glance at his captor who seemed to be thinking to himself before falling his gaze upon his cousin. His cousin who had never seen anything so unique had his face lit in joy and awe. It was then that Harry realized that his cousin could still change. He took a cautious glance outside the window over to the left of a raven statue. What he saw amazed him.

Looking out he saw hundreds of thousands of sea life, a whirling white mass in the distance, looking as if it surrounded the entire palace. He also happened to see a very large sea serpent swimming around and it stopped briefly, staring at him before seeming to nod its head and swimming off. He walked back over to his cousin and found out he had missed whatever the man had just said. He just followed his cousin. They walked for a good ten to twenty minutes, upstairs behind walls, up a strange device that took them up fast, and even through hidden doors in walls before finally coming to rest on a door.

The door was covered with what looked to be a giant lizard, a walking tree, and real vines covering the entrance. The man spoke again, and the vines slowly disappeared or at least retracted so opening of the door was possible. A small girl voice was heard from behind the door, as the man named 'Garlo' opened it and a girl no more than a year or two older than him was seen.

The girl had long straight brown hair, earthly green eyes, and a large smile on her face at the sight of the two children. Harry watched his cousin drop his jaw, looked like someone had a crush. He'd tease his cousin about it later. He then heard that the girl's name was Terra. Dudley waved shyly, which was surprising and then 'Garlo' spoke again.

"Terra, these two shall be staying at the palace from now on, get them introduced. In the meantime I need to go speak with your father. Excuse me." Garlon said heading out the door and stopping halfway out. "Have fun and behave." Then with a slight pop, he was gone, much to the astonishment of Harry and Dudley. The little girl giggled at their confused expressions.

Harry gave her a look that seemed to spell out 'What?'

"You're muggles right?" Terra asked smirking superiorly to the two boys.

"moggles?" Dudley asked.

"Muggles." Terra corrected him. "Non-magic folk." The two boys gasped in shock and covered their mouths. Terra looked on wonderingly.

"What?" She asked stomping her foot impatiently.

"You said the M-word." Harry said quietly.

"What? Muggles?" The two boys shook her head. "Magic?" She asked cautiously and very confused. The two boys gasped again.

"The M-word isn't real. Uncle Vernon said so. If he were here you'd get a beating." Dudley said carefully.

"Whatever. Get used to it. Magic is real, as you'll soon discover." The two boys gasped at the sound of the M-word again. "Get a grip. Apparently you two are staying here from now on. My name is Terra Quake, daughter of Nimue element of darkness and Merlin element of light." She said bowing.

"Who?" Dudley asked stupidly. He had never heard of Nimue or Merlin, then again Harry hadn't either.

"You don't know who Merlin is?" Terra asked the two boys. She sighed when they both shook their heads. "Merlin is the greatest wizard of al-" The two boys gasped and started looking around, afraid that Vernon would arrive at any minute, to reprimand and harm the child who dared breathe the word wizard near him or his children.

'Okay. Won't say that word again either.' Terra thought to herself. "Never mind, you'll meet him later. What are your names?"

Dudley was the first to introduce himself. "Dudley Dursley." He managed with a slight squeak. The two shook hands, Dudley held onto her hand a bit longer than she probably would have liked.

"Good to meet you." Terra said before turning to Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter, Dudley is my cousin." Harry said shaking Terra's hand.

The three children continued to chat, in their unintelligible form of communication and none had heard that Garlon had reappeared and had put his head to the door listening in.

'I may not be able to see or understand them. But at least they seem to be getting along. Now to go speak with the rest of them, man are they going to give it to me.' Then with a smaller 'pop' than before he disappeared again, this time for good.

(Meeting)

Garlon reappeared in the Hall of Fire on the other side of the palace, his destination was the room all the way down and to the right, the door was painted with red, green, black, white, and blue. It came together to form a large multicolored dragon. Only a few knew the reason why, and they had agreed not to say, to their fellows.

The Hall of Fire on the other hand was real, it was a literal hall on fire, forever. The flames licked his skin as Garlon continued heading to the door. The flames were real, it kept out any unwanted or unworthy, as the flames could take the shape of a large hellhound. A hellhound was a large dog made of fire, ash, and dust, along with the rotting corpse of a long dead dog, it lived in the flames and in a way was created by the flames. Even though no one knew where the Glass Palace was, Merlin had long since become paranoid, and often set traps in unsuspecting places, most of the time he was normal, but it hurt him deeply when Yuri and the others betrayed him. Yuri was like a brother to Merlin, and the betrayal hit hard, it didn't help that while being sent a message to help, he was then captured and thrown in the cave. Merlin's trust was broken and since had become much more paranoid, which if anyone discovered the location of the Glass Palace would be a very bad thing for the discoverer.

Almost to the door the hellhound suddenly appeared in front of him. It growled once and then went and sniffed him, recognizing the scent the dog returned to the flames. Garlon then opened the door.

Merlin and Nimue were already seated, next to each other at the end of the table, next to Merlin was Salazar, and Helga. Next to Nimue were Rowena and Godric, the only seat still left was the one directly across from his brother and his wife, and in between Helga and Godric. The table was circular and was at the moment quite small, they could make it larger if they needed, it only took up 1/8 of the room, and that was at it's full size. This room was known as the War or Planning Room.

"Ah, brother. How went the mission? I trust everything was pulled off flawlessly?" Merlin said his eyes twinkling annoyingly. He had no doubt his brother realized his mistake and just wanted him to admit it to everyone in the room, damn his brother.

"Of course. It went out without a flaw, look I even brought some food from above ground. He magically appeared the sack of food and set it on the table." He hoped this would cause them from asking any more questions.

"Hm. I heard differently." Salazar said much to Garlon's chagrin.

"I don't know where _you_ would hear anything, as you like the rest of us are far below ground level and can't go to the surface." Garlon snapped at Salazar who just sneered in response.

"It's okay Garlon we were told by Merlin that something went wrong, although we don't know what." Helga said looking questioningly at Garlon, who blushed though it went unnoticed by all except Helga and Merlin.

"Thanks a lot brother." Garlon mumbled, hoping no one could hear him. Of course everyone could.

"Your welcome." Merlin said cheerfully. "Now would you mind explaining what happened?"

"Very well. You remember how you told me to get the one elemental?" The rest nodded. "Well I got him, although I don't know which one it is." Garlon said rather offhandedly.

"You're trying to tell us, that instead of one child you managed to kidnap two?" Godric asked with a slight sigh.

"Figures, shouldn't have trusted that man to the task, one of us would be better suited." Salazar said coldly.

"Yeah, well you're considered dead and you specifically a traitor to the wizarding world." Garlon said angrily, not really angry, he and Salazar often fought, it helped pass time.

"You know perfectly well, that wasn't my fault!" Salazar yelled at him, losing his cool.

"Yeah, well try tell that to them. Oh wait just a minute, they see you they'll try to avada you to death."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Nimue snapped causing both to back down and put their heads down in shame. Nimue and Rowena were the two who kept everyone in line and stopped things from going out of control. Nimue was often harsh, Rowena wasn't and when she did it was scary, almost as scary as when Merlin got angry.

"Sorry." Garlon and Salazar mumbled in unison, glaring at each other.

"As amusing as this is, I believe you had something you wanted to tell us?" Rowena spoke kindly to them, making Garlon frightened, Rowena wasn't often kindly.

"I'd also appreciate it if you did not think things about me when I'm in the room. As you know I have a habit of picking up…unusual thoughts."

"Sorry, you're absolutely correct."

"Indeed. As Rowena said, despite the amusement we get out of this you have something to tell us." Merlin said to his brother.

"Ah, yeah. I ended up getting to kids in the household. You never told me which one it was so when I was discovered by both of the two little brats, I grabbed both of them and exited as fast as I could."

"Oh dear." Helga exclaimed suddenly.

"Despite this incident, the elemental is indeed here, and the other is a very powerful wizard so he can be trained as well."

"Of course. What were the boy's names again?" Garlon asked.

"From what I've been able to tell their names are Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. I know Harry for a fact is an elemental and even though Dudley isn't, he is an heir to the three families and thus shall be trained just as much as Harry. We'll begin their training in three days. We'll resort back to our usual teachings, but as they are children right now learning to read, write and cast magic will be the most important, followed by history, and the rest can be free time. As they get older we'll add more classes until by age seven they shall begin studying in every subject imaginable. Hopefully by the time they must re-enter the wizarding world they will be ready for the trials and missions they are required to accomplish. Now let's go meet the children." With that Merlin and the rest went to meet the children, they continued to grow and become brighter and brighter, it was only the three of them for five long years, after those five years were up they were to start their training for everything and would be able to use time turners to accomplish their deeds, it was around this time two more elementals emerged.

A/N: Somewhat of a short chapter. I want to get to Hogwarts soon, so I'm skipping ahead, next chapter will be the entrance of two more elementals, then we'll skip ahead to when their eleven and ready to enter Hogwarts. I thank all my readers who are reading and reviewing this and hope this continues to hold your interest. I also have started a new story called the Dark Trilogy part one: Dark War which is a crossover, between FFVII, HP, LOTR, and FFX, although the last one is not for sure yet. Thanks again now here are the answers to your questions, and only questions.

bluefire-elemental: no worries. You will definitely see Dumbledore's reaction, and as to an early Sirius and Remus, well Sirius will be early this story, however Remus may not be until the second or possibly not until the third story.

Athena kitty: As you've seen, the Dursleys play a larger role in this story than in the actual books. Vernon heir to Grindelwald, Petunia wife of Snape, and Dudley taken by Garlon as well as being wizard and heir to the founders.

Nimeariel: As of this moment Dudley is not an elemental, he is just a very powerful wizard, similar to Garlon, whether he becomes an elemental later, you'll have to read and see.

Andypotter1222: Ah yes Ginny and Neville, and also Blaise for anyone following, they are not dead. You find out what happens to at least one of them, one of them though not for quite a while.

veronik: Harry's in this chapter and Dudley shall turn out nothing like his book self.

Wolfbear: That's a very good idea, I was actually thinking of doing something similar if no one voted. Right now it is between no house and Slytherin. I still need places for Dudley, and Terra though. As for a beta, absolutely right, I'll look into it.

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I won't do another of these until probably the Hogwarts Express, that chapter will be last for voting as well.


End file.
